


Where There's Smoke, There's Love

by cara1317



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BIRTHDAY BOY aaaah, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cara1317/pseuds/cara1317
Summary: Oikawa pouts. “Yes, Iwa-chan, some of us like to do nice things when it's the other’s b—” He abruptly stops in the middle of his own words, eyes widening comically. His lips form syllables without noise, finally settling on an “O” shape. “Iwa-chan!”An amused smile finds its way across Iwaizumi’s face. “Yes?”“You're not supposed to be here!”---[ or, "birthday escapades for the birthday boy" ]





	Where There's Smoke, There's Love

**Author's Note:**

> **escapade: an act or incident involving excitement, daring, or adventure**
> 
> Thank you [HoneyBeeez](https://hijackedhoneybeeez.tumblr.com/) for beta-reading this! You're an absolute sweetheart and entirely the best ♥♥♥
> 
> ~~this is 8000 years too late but it's probably? still June 10th in some timezone somewhere in the universe?~~

 

Iwaizumi wakes up to the smell of fire.  _ Burning, _ his brain supplies. _ Kitchen.  _

“Not again,” he groans, pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes. He flings the covers back and half jogs to the kitchen, the urgency to put out any potential flames slightly lessened by the fact that there’s no screaming. 

In fact, the birds are chirping outside and the sun is streaming in through the open windows—which, as far as he can tell on his trek from the room to the kitchen, is literally every window in the flat. 

Rounding the corner, he comes across a regrettably familiar sight: Oikawa, desperately fanning the charred remnants of something producing an awful lot of smoke for something in such a small pan. 

Iwaizumi stretches, then crosses his arms and leans against the frame of the wall to watch the scene unfold. 

“Sh—shoot,” Oikawa bites out, still waving the potholder at the pan. Iwaizumi finds it adorable that even when he's not around—at least, that's what Oikawa thinks—that he’s trying not to swear. 

Oikawa picks up the pan and immediately drops it on the floor with a clatter. This time, he can't stop the curse that spills out from his lips along with a pained yelp. 

Iwaizumi starts at the sound, taking a step forward. “Oikawa!”

Oikawa whirls to face him, shock evident across his features. “Iwa-chan!”

“Are you okay?” Iwaizumi grasps his wrist, stilling his hand from its waving motions. The angry red flush is apparent, spreading across the length of his fingertips in mimicry of the pan’s edges. He ushers Oikawa toward the sink, yanking at the faucet and tugging the injured hand under the rush of cold water. 

Oikawa hisses, and Iwaizumi feels his arm tense, then relax as the cold water soothes the burn. 

“Be more careful,” he murmurs. The words are almost lost under the sound of running water. 

Oikawa hums absently, eyes fixed on where Iwaizumi’s grip is more of a gentle touch, thumb tracing loops on his arm. 

“What were you even trying to do?” Iwaizumi questions.

“Bake you a cake,” he mumbles. 

Iwaizumi can't stop the surprised bark of laughter that bursts out of his throat. “A cake?”

Oikawa pouts. “Yes, Iwa-chan, some of us like to do nice things when it's the other’s b—” He abruptly stops in the middle of his own words, eyes widening comically. His lips form syllables without noise, finally settling on an “O” shape. “Iwa-chan!”

An amused smile finds its way across Iwaizumi’s face. “Yes?”

“You're not supposed to be here!”

Oikawa fairly shrieks the last word, using his good hand to bat at Iwaizumi’s chest and the elbow of his other arm to knock the faucet handle so the water switches off.

Iwaizumi backs away goodnaturedly, allowing Oikawa to shepherd him toward the bedroom. He stops short when they pass the bathroom, though, and despite Oikawa’s protests—“I’m fine, Iwa-chan, it doesn't even hurt now!”—he points at the toilet until Oikawa huffs and sits down. Turning, he searches through the cabinets and drawers for rolls of gauze and medical tape.

“Left drawer, under the towel,” Oikawa directs, and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. Of course he would know exactly where it is. For all of Oikawa’s mess and chaos, he's far more organized than Iwaizumi could even think of being. 

He pulls a pair of red safety scissors out from the drawer as well and kneels in front of Oikawa. Carefully, he smoothes on a salve from the pot of ointment Oikawa holds out with his good hand, then wraps the gauze around his fingers, tight enough that it won't slip off, but loose enough that Oikawa can still flex his fingers when he tries. He secures the last bit of tape, grimacing when Oikawa’s breathes in sharply. Catching Oikawa’s hand again, he presses a barely-there kiss to the inside of Oikawa’s wrist, just where the bandages end. 

“Be—”

“—more careful,” Oikawa finishes for him, echoing his earlier sentiment. “I know.”

He stands up, pulling Iwaizumi so he mirrors his posture, and wraps his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. “I know, Iwa-chan. I just wanted—” He gestures helplessly in the general direction of the kitchen, “—to make your day special, y’know?”

“Idiot,” Iwaizumi responds, even as he leans into Oikawa. “I don't need anything special for my birthday.” 

“You're not supposed to say it, Iwa-chan! I'm supposed to be the one to surprise you and wish you a happy birthday!”

Iwaizumi bops his nose against Oikawa’s. “I got you to say it.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen, this time with exaggerated disbelief, as if horrified at his slip up.

“No! That's it. We need to restart this day all over again.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, we do.” He prods Iwaizumi into action, maneuvering him to the door and out into the hallway. “Go back to bed and  _ don't  _ get up until I get you.”

“What, I can't even brush my teeth? Or use the bathroom?”

Oikawa relents. “All right, fine. But only that!” He grabs a hairbrush off the countertop and brandishes it threateningly. “If I hear even so much as a peep from you, mister, you won't be getting any cake today.”

Iwaizumi laughs and kisses the corner of Oikawa’s mouth. “Now you're just making empty threats.”

They both know it's true, especially when Oikawa winds his arms back around Iwaizumi’s neck to give him a proper kiss.

“Happy birthday, Iwa-chan,” he whispers. He lets Iwaizumi sneak in another kiss before giving him a gentle swat in the arm with the hairbrush. “Use the bathroom and then get back into bed.” He disentangles himself from Iwaizumi’s warm arms, wrapped around his waist, and slips out the door. “I don't want to see you until I walk into that bedroom!” he calls over his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

>  _talk iwaoi to me_  
>  find me on [Tumblr](http://carajay1317.tumblr.com) or leave a comment below!
> 
> please do yourself a favour and go read the lovely [HoneyBeeez's works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeez/pseuds/HoneyBeeez) because she's an _excellent_ writer aaah
> 
> bonus: spot the domestic iwaoi headcanons


End file.
